Hujan di Malam Hari
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Malam-malam hujan, Hibari tetiba jadi ingin tidur sambil dipeluk, tetapi sayang, sang pacar sedang mengerjakan laporan sialan dari Bossnya. TYL!18x18, KyouxHibari, RnR?


Hibari tidak memiliki fetish tersendiri terhadap hujan. Pemuda itu tidak membenci ataupun menyukai ketika langit tengah menangis atau meraung. Ia merasa biasa-biasa saja, sebab ada ataupun tidak adanya eksistensi dari hujan, hidup Hibari tidak pernah berubah. Tetap datar dan membosankan.

Tetapi, untuk hari ini, hari dimana Kyouya mengunjunginya, Hibari sangat mengharapkan kedatangan dari hujan. Dan Hibari cukup berterima kasih karena Tuhan sepertinya mendengarkan permintaannya.

.

 **Title : Hujan di Malam Hari**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : TYL!Hibari x Hibari**

 **Disclaimer : KHR punyanya mbak Akira :") saya cuma pinjem bentar.**

 **Warn! Typo tak kasat mata, OOC kelas expert!**

.

Hibari menatap datar ke luar jendela. Rintik-rintik air hujan yang semula hanya sebatas gerimis,kini sudah digantikan dengan derasnya air yang turun beriringan. Hibari melirik ke arah Kyou yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Pemuda itu berpikir, mungkin akan sangat hangat apabila sekarang dia berada di dalam dekapan Kyou. Hibari buka mulut, sedikit berkata,

"Hei, idiot."

Kyou berhenti mengetik ketika mendengar panggilan khas yang diberikan Hibari kepadanya. Pria itu tidak kesal ataupun marah dipanggil begitu oleh dirinya sendiri. Hanya senyuman tipis yang ia perlihatkan.

"Ya?" tanya Kyou tanpa menurunkan sudut bibirnya.

Hibari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Mengapa senyuman Kyou begitu menawan? Hibari deg-degan sendiri jadinya. Dan sekarang ia merasa bahwa akan sangat bodoh bila ia menyuarakan permintaannya dan ia yakin, Kyou pasti akan mengejeknya kalau mendengar perkataan dari Hibari. Walaupun 10 tahun lebih tua, sifat merendahkan masih tertinggal di watak Kyou. Jadi, si karnivor kecil memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya _sekarang._

"Lupakan." Sahut Hibari singkat kemudian menggeser tirai jendela mendekat satu sama lain.

Kyou angkat bahu, tidak acuh dengan jawaban Hibari. Manik kelabunya yang serupa dengan milik Hibari menilik singkat ke arah jendela. Ia buka suara, "di luar sedang hujan, apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang membuat hati Hibari berdesir.

Hibari menggeleng, lalu berjalan mendekati sofa. Segera, ia merebahkan diri disana, lalu mengambil remote dan menyetel channel favoritenya, Namimori TV.

Sekali lagi, Kyou menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ketika dirasa Hibari baik-baik saja di sofa. Pria itu kemudian kembali mengerjakan laporan misi yang harus segera ia berikan kepada TYL Tsunayoshi. Dia tak mau membuang-buang waktunya di masa ini, sebab sebenarnya, Kyou datang kesini bukan untuk mengerjakan laporan, tetapi tentu saja untuk menghabiskan sepanjang malam minggunya bersama sang kekasih. Tetapi, alih-alih bisa memeluk atau mencium Hibari, Kyou malah di recoki boss nya dengan segala laporan ini-itu yang Tsuna butuhkan untuk meeting besok pagi dengan para boss. Kyou ingin menggigit TYL Tsunayoshi sampai mati, rasanya.

Kyou kemudian mengingat lagi ancaman yang Reborn lontarkan kepadanya tadi siang, pada waktu sebelum ia benar-benar di transport oleh Spanner ke masa kini.

" _Kirimkan laporannya padaku sebelum pukul dua belas malam. Lewat jam itu, aku akan menyuruh Spanner dan Shoichi memasukkan namamu kedalam blacklist orang-orang yang tidak bisa transport ke masa lalu, selamanya."_

Kyou berdecih. Ia merasa diperbudak.

Sialan untuk Tsunayoshi dan Reborn. Tidak, untuk Rebornnya saja.

Kyou lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak seberapa memperdulikan volume televisi yang cukup besar.

.

.

Hibari menekuk wajahnya sambil menonton televisi. Dia kesal. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu Kyou menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tetapi mendengar suara karnivor senior saja dia tidak. Hanya derasnya air hujan dan suara televisi yang berinteraksi.

Hibari makin menekuk wajahnya. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menoleh ke samping, melihat punggung Kyou yang tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau masih lama?" tanya Hibari.

Kyou mengangguk, "Begitulah."

Hibari berdecak. Jawaban Kyou sama sekali bukan yang dia harapkan. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Brengsek?"

"Laporan. Kau bisa tidur terlebih dahulu, Hibari. Nanti aku akan menyusul." Jawab Kyou tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Hibari mendengus, kemudian, dengan langkah cepat sekaligus ogah-ogahan dia pergi ke kamarnya.

Hibari segera menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan berbaring ke kasurnya. Dia masih diliputi perasaan kesal. Bahkan sebelumnya, dia menutup pintu dengan keras. Mungkin dengan cara begitu, Kyou meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan datang untuk menenangkan Hibari.

Namun, boro-boro datang, Kyou hanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Hibari dan mendesah lelah. Laporan sialan, begitu umpatnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Hujan masih terus turun, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan reda. Malah, semakin deras dari yang sebelumnya, suhu ruangan juga makin lama makin dingin. Hal ini membuat hidung Hibari tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Pemuda itu menekan-nekan hidungnya, sambil berharap agar dia tidak terkena flu. Bisa gawat nanti. Siapa yang akan menjaga Namimori tercintanya kalau dia sakit?

Bersamaan dengan itu, kerongkongan Hibari menjadi kering. Hibari terbatuk. Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air.

Ketika Hibari berada di dapur, matanya bergerak-gerak melihat ke arah Kyou. Ya ampun, belum selesai juga pekerjaannya. Padahal, sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Hibari kemudian menghampiri Kyou. Ia berdiri di belakang pria itu. Mengintip laporan yang tengah dikerjakan Kyou dalam bahasa inggris. Dan Hibari berdecak kagum dalam hati. Ternyata, dirinya sepuluh tahun mendatang bisa berbahasa inggris.

Kyou menyadari kehadiran Hibari di belakangnya. Ia mendongak ke samping. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Kyou. Salah satu tangannya meraih pinggang Hibari. Membawa pemuda itu kedalam pangkuannya. Hibari duduk menghadap Kyou. Pemuda itu memandang datar wajah Kyou, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona pada bahu pria itu.

Kyou yang tidak peka, memeluk pinggang Hibari dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau mengantuk, tidur di kamar saja," bisiknya, sembari mengecup singkat belakang telinga Hibari.

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan bodohmu itu. Jangan banyak cakap." Balas Hibari sambil membawa kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Kyou.

Kyou tentu saja terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Hibari. Dia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sambil sesekali mengusap rambut hitam milik Hibari.

Dan tepat pada pukul setengah dua belas malam, Kyou menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa pekerjaannya terasa lebih cepat dari sebelum Hibari datang. Pria itu ingin memberi tahu Hibari bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai, tetapi ia tidak jadi bersuara ketika mendapati pemuda pemilik Hibird itu tertidur.

Si Cloud Guardian senior itu mendengus geli. Ia jadi mengerti mengapa Hibari menghampirinya tadi.

"Dasar,"

Karena dia tahu bahwa Hibari tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak berada di pelukannya.

-FIN-

A/N : Gaje yahhh? Banget. Lama saya nggak nulis TYL18x18 atau Selfcest Hibari. Hiks,hiks,hiks. Jadi, pas balik nulis rasanya, OOC sekali Kyou nyaa. Huhuhu.

Muah!


End file.
